


pretty girl

by osakaprincess



Series: No Sana No Life One Shots and Drabbles [10]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, dont ask about Dahyun idk where she was probably in church, just kidding don't @ me, mentions of other members - Freeform, no actual plot, slice of life of sorts, theres mentions of JiTzu and JeongMo and MiYeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaprincess/pseuds/osakaprincess
Summary: Chaeyoung sees her in the crowd...





	pretty girl

**Author's Note:**

> For Ari whose been bugging me. Sorry this is a mess. 
> 
>  
> 
> Any mistakes are because I'm too lazy to reread. Sorry.

Chaeyoung could care less about the party. The too loud music and intoxicated inhabitants, it was not her style.

However, the long legged beauty swaying to the music in the middle of the room very much was.

Wherever Minatozaki Sana went, Son Chaeyoung was somewhere nearby. The two had began dating just a few months ago and they were attached at the hip for the most part. Despite their two complete opposite styles and personalities, they remained strong and very much in love. It wasn't unusual to the crowd of party goers to find the small girl sitting at some table sketching or curled up on a sofa in the corner with earphones in. She'd become a permanent staple in the crowd.

"Come dance with me." Sana giggled as she slid into Chaeyoungs lap, nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck.

Chaeyoung grimaced at the concept. She had two left feet. And she absolutely hated dancing.

Unable to vocally say no to her, she shook her head quickly and averted her eyes. She knew Sana was pouting when she heard the small whine from the back of her throat, "C'mon please? Don't you want to dance with me?"

Chaeyoung gulped as Sana's nose traced its way along her jawline towards her ear.

"I know you love it when we dance together." She whispered into her ear.

She did quite enjoy it, when they were alone however.

Chaeyoung was saved as Nayeon drunkly came over, whining that her dance partner had disappeared. Sana rolled her eyes, pressing a quick peck on Chaeyoungs lips, "You got lucky this time." She whispered, her lips hovering over Chaeyoungs before she hopped off her lap and let Nayeon drag her away.

Chaeyoung let out a sigh of relief, Sana was intoxicating. She was flustered and left breathing heavily as she always was when Sana did those little things. She was so close to getting her way had Nayeon not shown up. Chaeyoung made a mental note to treat Nayeon to coffee sometime.

 

They left the party late at night— or early in the morning. Sana was passed out on Chaeyoungs back as she carried her out. She might have been small but months of this routine and gym dates with Momo had earned her some muscle and she wasn't as out of breath as she had been the first time.

Chaeyoung smiles at the memory.

_The music was loud and she had a headache after almost two hours of sitting in the crowded house. She regretted letting Jeongyeon drag her out of her dorm room for this. She'd quickly been ditched for a leggy blonde and left sitting on some couch trying to block out the moans of the couple making out beside her._

_Her only distraction was watching the dancers._

_She liked watching people for body references when she drew. She regretted not bringing her sketch book along. Especially as she watched one of the prettiest girls she'd ever seen swaying in the crowd._

_Chaeyoung wasn't much for crushes but she couldn't help but keep her eyes glued to the girls body. Her legs looked long in the tight skirt she wore and her body slightly curvy as the clothes clung tightly to her skin. Her neck was decorated with a velvet choker and Chaeyoungs throat felt dry as the girl threw her head back to exposing more. Chaeyoung would have to draw it later._

_The dim lighting of the house didn't give her enough details of her face but just from her side profile, Chaeyoung could tell she was beautiful._

_She wanted to get closer, to examine every detail of her face so she could draw her but she could never muster the courage to approach a girl like her. She was way out of her league. Probably dating some big armed jock._

_She grew bitter at the thought._

_**Whatever** , she thought as she stood to walk out of the room, **a girl like her couldn't possibly hold a decent conversation anyways**._

_Tired and ready to leave, she searched for Jeongyeon. She'd last seen her in the kitchen with her tongue down some blondes mouth. Her cousin was quite the player and she wouldn't be surprised if she found her with some other girl._

_After searching the entire first floor and backyard, she decided to just text her. Not wanting to even attempt looking in the bedrooms upstairs._

_The front lawn was empty as she walked out, her breath coming out in white small puffs from the cold air. She quickly put on the jacket she'd taken off in the sweltering house._

_Just as she began walking away from the house, she heard a small cry._

_Her brain went down a dark path as she quickly walked over. She hated imagining what would cause a sound like that from someone._

_She halted as she turned the corner of the house, eyes widening and a breath of relief releasing as she caught sight of the pretty girl from before sitting on the floor, rubbing her ankle._

_The girl looked up with big sparkling brown eyes. "I fell." Her lower lip wobbled as she explained._

_Chaeyoung crouched down beside her, tentatively touching the ankle the girl held. "Um, do you have any friends here with you I could call?"_

_The girl sniffled, "I did but she ditched me to hook up with her girlfriend. They're probably upstairs."_

_Chaeyoung cringed at the thought of having to go upstairs to find her friend. "On second thought... do you live nearby? Or would you want to come stay at my place until your friend is done..." She didn't feel comfortable leaving this girl alone, heavily intoxicated and injured, she was prime target for all kinds of trouble._

_"I live far. We drove here." The girl said._

_Chaeyoung nodded, "Then my place I guess."_

_When Chaeyoung helped her off the floor and they began walking, she quickly realized that if they continued that way, they'd reach her dorm room by next week. The girls ankle was swollen, not broken from what she could tell, but she cried each time she put too much weight on it. Chaeyoung was half dragging her by the time she suggested carrying the girl on her back._

_Getting her into her back was a far more daring challenged she'd ever faced in her nineteen years of living. Staying on feet when they finally managed to get her properly settled was much more difficult as Chaeyoungs legs wobbled from the weight. The girl wasn't heavy by size, but Chaeyoung, a whole 5'' foot girl, was not properly trained to be carrying anybody of any sizes._

_It was tiresome and Chaeyoung was completely out of breath the entire time but they managed to make it to her dorm faster then they would have if she had continued to drag her._

_"My roommate might be sleeping so we need to be quiet." She mumbled as they approached the door, her knees screaming for relief._

_The girl didn't respond as she unlocked the door, fumbling inside with her still on her back and navigating through the dark. She didn't want to wake Tzuyu up by turning on the light so she walked around careful to not stub any toes._

_As she approached her bed, she began to realize that the girl had fallen asleep. How she could fall asleep with Chaeyoungs unsteadily walking, she wasn't sure._

_She tried shaking her to wake up but Chaeyoung was only met with a soft snore in her ear. Sighing, Chaeyoungs only choice was to gently drop her on the bed._

_Amazingly, she managed to stay deep in sleep as she fell onto the bed._

_Chaeyoung couldn't help but smile in amazement._

_After setting herself a small bed on the floor and tucking the girl in bed, Chaeyoung sat on the floor with her sketchbook. She could never truly fall asleep until she had sketched and her mind had been envisioning the girls side profile all night, she was dying to draw it._

_With a small lamp, she'd bought a while ago to not disturb Tzuyu, she began to sketch._

 

Tzuyu was staying over at her girlfriend Jihyo's place for the night, so Chaeyoung didn't worry about being quiet as she walked into her dorm room. She dropped a sleeping Sana off on her bed and began working on changing her. She didn't like when Sana got black out drunk so she'd been monitoring her drinking in take all night, not because she wanted to control her in anyways, but because it was harmful and she didn't like to see Sana in pain the next morning.

It made her worry, sometimes, where Sana would be had she not been around. Sana liked to drink and party a lot. More so then she thought was normal for anybody who was not a frat boy. She'd confessed to having partied all weekend on some occasions, passing out on curbs and waking up in hospitals. It was terrifying for Chaeyoung to hear the words come out so nonchalantly from her girlfriends mouth.

Thankfully since they'd gotten together, Sana had limited her partying. Only going out once every two weeks. Parties weren't overall bad, when someone was responsible, and Chaeyoung liked to watch Sana dance and have fun.

Chaeyoung looked down at her sleeping girlfriend sadly, she knew Sana's need to party didn't steam from just wanting to have fun. It was something deeper. Years worth of loneliness kept her seeking crowds of strangers and drinks to make her forget. She'd heard the sad stories os Sanas youth and wished she could've been there to keep Sana company.

She brushed a strand of hair from Sana's face as she sat down beside her. Taking Sana's hand and softly holding it.

"I'm here now," she whispered in the dark room. "You're not alone anymore."

 

_She woke up to a small poke on her cheek and an unfamiliar giggle._

_Slowly opening her eyes, she gasped as she was greeted by the sight of a literal angel. The girl bashfully smiled down at her as Chaeyoung recalled the night before. Sitting up, she looked at the girl awkwardly, "Good morning..."_

_"Good morning." The girl replied with a slight blush, "I'm sorry for being such a bother, I can be a little much when I'm drunk."_

_"Oh, it's alright. You were hurt. How's your ankle by the way."_

_"It's feels  fine," the girl giggled, sticking her foot out and wiggling it, "Thank you for taking such good care of me."_

_"Um, no problem." Chaeyoung blushed this time_.

_"You know, I'm so happy I woke up and realized you were a girl. Last night when I saw you I couldn't quite figure out." The girl laughed, "I've never been more relieved."_

_Chaeyoung nodded in understanding, with her short hair and baby face, it was easy to mistake her for a boy. She couldn't blame the girl, she was really drunk._

_"Is that me, by the way?" The girl pointed down at the open sketch book Chaeyoung had left beside her when she fell alseep._

_She blushed deeply for having been caught and nodded._

_"Can I see it?"_

_Chaeyoung handed it to her before taking a seat next to her on the bed. The girls fingers delicately traced the paper, her lips parting as she stared in wonder._

_"This is so cool." She murmured, "No ones ever drawn me before."_

_Chaeyoung smiled, she looked absolutely adorable with her bed hair and wide eyes. Strangely resembling kids when they ran down the stairs to see the presents santa clause brought them. As she admired the girls wonder struck face, she realized she still didn't know the girls name._

_"This is a little weird, but what is your name?" Chaeyoung asked._

_The_ _girl_ _looked up with a timid smile, "My name is Sana."_

 _"Sana." Chaeyoung repeated, liking the feel of the name on her tongue, "Nice to meet you. I'm_ _Chaeyoung_."

" _Hey," the girl suddenly turned, eyes bright and full of energy as they peered at Chaeyoung, "Let me take you out to a late lunch! It's the least I can do for making you deal with me."_

_"Oh, um, sure." Chaeyoung blinked in surprise._

_"Perfect! I'll call an uber home and we can meet up at about one?"_

_Chaeyoung nodded, excited to spend more time with the beauty._

  
Chaeyoung woke with a start as Sana's lips blew raspberries on her stomach.

"Wake up sleepy head! We agreed to meet the gang for lunch."

Chaeyoung whined, "Momo and Jeongyeon can't wake up earlier then five, they'll probably oversleep and leave us hanging."

"Mina's also going with Nayeon, and those two will definitely show up. C'mon." Sana pressed a kiss on Chaeyoungs lips before hopping off the bed.

Sana walked over to Chaeyoungs dresser and began removing one of the few items of clothing she'd left behind from her nights staying over. It was more convenient to have things on hand here instead of making her way all the way to her apartment to get ready.

"I'm running low on clothes, I'll have to bring some more." Sana murmured as she pulled the articles out.

Chaeyoung felt nervous as the words she'd been contemplating telling her for weeks pushed their way out, "Hey, you know, I was thinking..."

"Yeah?" Sana raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"What if..."

The door opened suddenly as Tzuyu walked in, Jihyo following closely behind her.

"Hey guys!" Jihyo brightly greeted, catching sight of them, "Have a fun night?" She wiggled her eyebrows at them.

Tzuyu looked disgusted at the topic at hand and went straight to her desk.

"I could ask the same about you guys." Sana giggled as she wrapped an arm around Jihyo.

Jihyo pushed her away and plugged her nose, "Jeez, you still smell like last night. Chae, how do put up with it."

Sana pouted and stomped out of the room.

"Love you!" Jihyo called out to her as she walked out of the room.

"You guys going to lunch with Nayeon and Mina?" Tzuyu finally spoke.

"Yeah, dumb and dumber are supposed to show up also."

"Jeongyeon I could see, but it's way too early for Momo to get up." Jihyo comments as she sits on Tzuyus bed.

Chaeyoung nodded, "I don't know how Mina is going to drag Nayeon out of bed also. She was as wasted as Sana last night."

"That's pretty wasted." Jihyo whistled. "Only Sana is capable of getting to that state and being okay the next day."

"She's amazing." Chaeyoung sighs with a smile."

"Ew, please control yourself." Tzuyu scrunches her nose in disgust.

Chaeyoung responds with sticking out her tongue, "Hey, you guys want to come?"

Jihyo nodded, "Sure!"

"No." Tzuyu replied, "I already bought the tickets to the movie."

"Oh, right." Jihyo cringed, "Maybe next time Chae."

The couple left to catch the movie and Chaeyoung decided to follow Sana to the shower.

_  
"So are you majoring in art?" Sana asked as she stuffed waffles in her mouth._

_Chaeyoung nodded, "And you?"_

_"Culinary Arts!" Sana chuckled, "And business, since I don't want to just be somebody's chef. I want to run my own restaurant."_

_Chaeyoung was slightly impressed, she wasn't sure why. Perhaps she shouldn't judge a persons character by their nightlife but she wouldn't have guessed any of those majors._

_"So do you draw everyone or only the pretty girls." Sana smirked evilly._

_Chaeyoung blushed and pushed the egg on her plate around, "Both." She mumbled._

_"Am I everyone or the pretty girl?" Sana smiles cheekily._

_"The pretty one." She whispered, looking up slowly to meet her eyes._

 


End file.
